


No one will bully you

by SeiyaRei



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Corpse pov, Friendship, M/M, Protective Corpse, Swearing, lot of swearing, mention of homophobia and transphobia, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/pseuds/SeiyaRei
Summary: Corpse will not allow anyone to bully his friend.---Sykkuno didn't answer, just raised his head a little. I couldn't see his face properly because of his long brown hair, but I caught one red eye staring at me. So he was crying, not everyone needed to see this.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	No one will bully you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalotgoingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalotgoingon/gifts).



> I was supposed to write Christmas fic, but well... I just love the idea of them being school friends.
> 
> \- I don't think this ship is "real". If any of the mentioned youtubers say that they do not like this I will delete this work.  
> \- English is my second language, so there will be mistakes, I am sorry. If you find something horrible that changes the whole meaning of the sentence please let me know.  
> \- Enjoy the story, I hope you will like it :)

_Corpse pov:_  
  
“Hey, pardon me, I said pard- ouch! Get out of my way you fcking scumbags or I will beat you up so much even Google won't find you after that.” Girls fighting on the playground, tons of classmates around and mine unnecessary threats. Just another normal morning. Why I had to do supervision this week. I was tired, I wish I was already gone, done with school.

“I said fu c k off, you prejaculating motherfuckers or I will report you to principal.” I growled at involved gnomes around, who made a little circle around two fighting girls. To my surprise it worked, I must look really scary today. That makes sense actually, I almost screamed out of fear this morning when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I will never play League until 4am again. Maybe.

“You cunt!” I heard exactly at the moment, when I finally shoveled off my way all little shits who must watched the whole thing up close, and I got to two people rolling on the ground. In the middle of inhaling some air to shout at them I suddenly noticed something. The second person lying on the ground, having some blondie sitting on his chest, was not a girl but my friend, Sykkuno. To be fair, I am not blind. Sykkuno just had long hair. He decided he wants to keep them long last year at this school before he will pick a new one. And any girl would not be ashamed of his high voice either. Why am I not surprised of seeing him there?

“What do you think about yourself, you dick sucking bitch?” Maybe I should shut her mouth, grab her and throw her in a container for unnecessary waste, hm? Okay without the last thing, we have to be humane for once.

“I think that was enough.” I grabbed the girl, who wanted to scratch Sykkuno's eyes, by her shirt and pulled her a few metres away. Her legs were kicking but she needed to hit me first to make any difference in what was happening. I left her with a group of staring girls who looked like they could know her and went back to my friend. He managed to stand up in the meantime, but he was staring at the ground so I couldn't see how he looked. Normally I would not care and send both of them to the principal office, but this is a special case. Sykkuno is one of few people who I care about.

“Are you okay?” Half of the school was staring at us, I should probably make them go before I will speak to him. Well too late.

Sykkuno didn't answer, just raised his head a little. I couldn't see his face properly because of his long brown hair, but I caught one red eye staring at me. So he was crying, not everyone needed to see this.

“Performance ended, pricks, go back to your classes or you will become proud volunteers for next school cleaning.” It took just one blink of my eyes and nobody was here. I was lucky I did that not that long ago so they believed me.

Sykkuno began to go back to school too, so I joined him.

“Wait, I can help you.” I offer when I saw how hard it is for him to walk normally. My hand remained unnoticed and Sykkuno didn't say anything. I raised my eyebrows but said nothing as well. I needed answers but I can wait a little.

I was looking at him carefully, so he couldn't notice. He looked like a time bomb now. I just didn't know if with anger or more crying. I was about to get involved in some big trouble, I see. I didn't want to ruin my hoodie with his tears or nails if I will say something that would piss him off. Not like he can actually hurt me, he is too soft for this.

We reached the girls bathroom on the first floor. Nobody uses it because it's too far from our usual clases. Well besides couples who are making out here sometimes. Unfortunately that's not on today's plan. Wait, what did I just say?

Sykkuno tried to shut the door on me, but he was too slow so I quickly entered the room and sat on the sink. He walked past me with a low groan. Great and I was here voluntarily, with this. My self-preservation instinct was buried somewhere really deep underground after the years in school apparently.

  
  
“Get out.” He barked at me.

“I don't wanna.” I responded, looking at him as he tried to fix his hair, which looked like a mess right now. Now I finally get to see his face completely. I would compare it to my face after a sleepless night when I realize I am out of coffee. Angriness level one hundred.

“I will go, after you tell me why that happened." I added quickly before he could respond. Sykkuno was staring at me for a few seconds, probably telling himself that killing me is too much work and he didn't want to do it. Finally he answered.

„It was nothing." Said angry dwarf. Oh shit I mean classmate. He was definitely not looking like a furious gnome. Corpse... do not think about it, you will start laughing. I am an idiot, why must I start laughing every time in an inappropriate situation?

„You find that funny, huh?" Oh frick, he noticed. My choking from laughter was probably not so inconspicuous. Gnom-Sykunno stared into my face up close and looked like he was wondering what way of death is most painful.

„No, not at all." I coughed, to distract myself and remember why I am here. There were more serious things I needed to concentrate about than dwarves with long fluffy hair. What the fuck, concentrate Corpse!

„I just want to know what happened and I will let you go after you tell me. I like myself and I don't want you to bite me." I gave him a quick look if I didn't overstep. He just rolled his eyes and crossed arms on his chest.

„Just another girly fight." He spit out the word girly like it was poisonous, same as word school said at holidays.

„You don't exactly meet the definition of the word girly." I said innocently, to encourage him. I didn't expect to get not only an explanation but also the whole story.

„According to her I am. S-she said I am tranny and fagg-fa... All I need is skirt and I can go to surgery to be a girl. And, and... that still won't be enough to get her boyfriend. She said she is not m-monster as me and I should go kill myself or she will do in herself. I just. I just can't. I was standing next to her and suddenly she was on the ground, I don't know how. I was just so angry… I am n-not trans."

That he wasn't denying the fact about being gay, just trans, caught my interest, but I wasnt going to make a comment about it. I didn't care enough. If it is true what about it? I used the fact he is still distracted and thought about what I want to say about this.

“Yeah that was probably a bad idea, because now everybody will be thinking you are angry because it's true. I know you are angry but it will be better if you just ignored it.” I am not the right person for this situation, what am I supposed to say? I would just ignore that bitch. 

“So you think she is right?” His voice suddenly became cold. Ouch, I hate these mood switches. Sometimes I wonder how he can exist.

“Look, I don't care if it is true. That's your business. I care about it because she is hurting you, and you are my friend.” As if it make difference if he is gay, trans or whatever. 

But Sykkuno was looking really surprised. To be fair, he was looking like someone put a curse on him, he was not moving at all, not even blinking. I had to force myself to not boop his nose.

“You are kidding.” How witty, ha.

“You know friends sometimes do that, care about others, support them.” I made a funny face on him and he rolled his eyes again. Good, another mood change, I will make a list of them. What will be next, hugs and kisses?

“D-don't say that. You wouldnt care if I was gay, trans and trying to steal her boyfriend.” 

  
  
“I won't. If you are not aiming for me, that I would have to reject, I am okay with all of this.” When he didn't say anything even after a whole minute of silence I decided to continue. “Listen I know people are homophobic shits. But not everyone is like this, you know?” Wow, he looked really perplexed. I should tell him this more often, the silence was kinda soothing, huh. Okay I am joking.

“And about transexuality, I just need to know preferred pronouns, that's all.” I jumped down out of the sink, it was not stable anyway, and I was done with my little Ted talk.

“Go to the nurse and make something up, I will not report this to the principal.” I was on my way to the door when I heard him finally say something.

  
  
“Corpse?” I stopped with my hand on the door already but didn't look back for now.

  
  
“I am not trans, really.” I smiled a little, he must really care about it.

  
  
“I know.” I looked back with a smile and then ran out of the door. Next class was already in the middle so I headed back home. I was just not feeling good if anyone asked, classic. On my way home I was thinking about him, what exactly happened and what to do next day. People will talk about this and I don't think they will believe Sykkuno and his version. So I have to do something big to bring their attention elsewhere. And it will be legen- wait for it - dary.

  
  
Sykkuno and emotions are a dangerous combination and I don't want to see him bullied. Nobody will laugh at him, I cannot allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much notalotgoingon for help with all the swearing! XD


End file.
